Jun
) |birth_place=Shenzhen, Guangdong, China |occupation=Singer, Dancer, Actor |active=2002–present |height=181 cm |weight=64 kg |blood_type=B |agency=Pledis Entertainment XCSS Entertainment |associated_acts=SEVENTEEN Performance Team |other_names =Moon Jun Hwi (문준휘) |zodiac_sign = Gemini|nationality = Chinese|signature = |social_media = |group_debut = May 26, 2015 (SEVENTEEN)|sns = }}Wen Junhui (Chinese: 文俊辉; Korean: 문준휘; born 10 June 1996), also known by his stage name Jun '(Korean: 준, is a Chinese singer and actor based in South Korea. He is a member of the South Korean boy group SEVENTEEN and its sub-unit "Performance Team" under Pledis Entertainment. Before joining SEVENTEEN, He was a child actor who starred in multiple films including ''The Pye Dog (2006), for which he won the Hong Kong Film Directors' Guild's Best New Actor Silver Award. In 2010, he played the young Ip Man in The Legend Is Born: Ip Man. Profile * '''Stage Name: '''Jun (준) * '''Sub-Unit: ** Performance Team * Position: ** Lead Dancer ** Sub Vocalist Early life and career Jun was born on 10 June 1996 in Shenzhen, China. He appeared in a commercial at the age of two, and in the television series Flying Dragon – the Special Unit (特警飞龙) at the age of five. He made his film debut in 2006 in The Pye Dog, for which he won the Hong Kong Film Directors' Guild's Best New Performer Silver Award and was nominated for the Best New Performer Award of the 27th Hong Kong Film Awards. In 2010, he played the young Ip Man in The Legend Is Born: Ip Man. Seventeen and solo activities He moved to South Korea and was a K-pop trainee for more than two years. In 2015, Jun debuted with the South Korea boy band, Seventeen. Their first EP 17 Carat was digitally released on May 29. In 2018, it was announced that Jun would be releasing his first ever solo Chinese album, "Can you sit by my side?". Filmography Music Video Appearances TV shows Television series Films Music shows Credits ✓''' = Participates as writing/composer/Arrange'' ''✖ = Not participated as writing/composer/Arrange' SEVENTEEN Discography Discography as a soloist Discography '''Chinese' Digital singles * Can you sit by my side? (2018) OSTs * Brothers For One Time (2019) Other releases * My I (Chinese Ver.) (2017) Awards and nominations Trivia * Nickname: '''Mr. Blue Earmuffs, Prince of China, Miracle of the Continent, Jerry Wen, Moon jun, Sailor Moon Jun * '''Family: Mom, dad and younger brother (born in 2006) * Education: ** Phuket High School (first-year) ** Buji Senior High School (first-year to fourth-year) ** University’s International Language Institute * Specialty: Kung Fu, Acting * Hobby: Acting, Singing, Martial Arts, Playing the piano, Playing mobile games, Cooking * Training Period: 2 years and 7 months * Favorite Drinks: Grapefruit drink * Favorite Animals: Cat * Favorite Body Parts: All * Favorite Colors: Black and White * MBTI Personality types: INFP (Mediator) * He knows Wushu. * He likes spicy foods. * He adapts easily to new places. * The meaning behind his real name is that Moon means 'good at studying’, Jun means ‘handsome’ and Hui means ‘i can do better’. * His stage name Jun came from his real name Junhui. * He says many Chinese students love kpop and that’s how he became curious about it and moved to Korea. Videos 想你想瘋了(Crazy For You) by 柯以敏 (Mindy Quah) – Covered by JUN 对不起，我爱你 (I'm Sorry, I Love You) by 1983组合 - Covered by JUN Gallery Official Links * Weibo * Douyin (TikTok China) Category:Members Category:Jun Category:Performance Team Category:1996 Category:June Category:B Blood Type